Brotherhood
by 4869nikazemaru
Summary: Ada dengan Fubuki Atsuya, rambut, gunting, dan Fubuki Shirou? Inilah secuil dari masa lalu mereka yang sangat menggetarkan adrenalin...?


A/N : Dari dulu, aku pengin bikin cerita tentang keluarga! ^w^ Ehehehehe, akhirnya terpenuhi juga… Tapi, maaf banget kalau jelek! Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic genre family!

Disclaimer : Level-5… Iya, kan? Iya, kaaaaaaaan? *tonjok*

Warning (s) : No-pair dan mungkin ada beberapa yang OOC, ehehehe…

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX**

* * *

><p><strong>= Brotherhood =<strong>

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

><p><strong>Xx<strong>**INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX**

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Tsunami-kun, dari dulu ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Shirou kepada Tsunami suatu hari yang panas.

Hmm, panas-panas begini, terutama setelah latihan, paling enak ya duduk-duduk dipinggir lapangan beralas tikar sambil minum yang manis. Paling enak lagi kalau minum es, tapi karena habis olahraga, tentunya tidak bisa. Tapi, walau begitu, saat ini segelas madu lemon sudah terasa sangat menyegarkan bagi mereka. Entah dapat resep dari mana para manager itu… Madu lemon? Hmm, bukan minuman yang biasa. Tapi, menurut penuturan Megane, kemungkinan nyolong resepnya manager Anezaki Mamori dari Eyeshield 21.

Tsunami menatap Shirou. "Oh? Mau tanya apa, Fubuki?"

"Apa kau nggak pernah risih sama warna rambutmu?"

Semuanya tertegun. Tsunami kaget sendiri. "Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Warna rambut Tsunami-kun 'kan _pink_, apa nggak pernah berpikiran buat ngecat rambut?"

"Hmm…" Tsunami mengelus dagunya sebentar lalu langsung cengar-cengir kayak biasanya. "Nggak pernah, tuh! Aku cuek aja! Ehehehe! Ngapain juga dipikirin!"

"Iya! Aku juga rambutnya _pink_ cuek aja, tuh!" celetuk Someoka.

"Ah, Someoka-kun, sih, botak bukan berambut _pink_," kata Shirou dengan senyum _innocent_.

**"Hah? Eh, nantang lu? Dasar, Kepribadian Ganda!"**

"Oh, baiklah, Someoka-kun… Bagaimana kalau kita **jalan-jalan santai dengan akrab** nanti sore?" ucap Shirou dengan senyum manis yang penuh makna dan **penuh penekanan** dalam kalimatnya.

"He-hentikan, Someoka-san!" kata Tachimukai yang suka perdamaian dan selalu jadi penengah. Yah, walau selalu nggak di dengerin dan kadang malah gagal total. Tapi, seenggaknya dia udah berusaha.

"Iya, lagi pula percuma… Toh, ntar _ending_nya elo yang bakal masuk rumah sakit, Someoka…" ucap Kidou. Someoka langsung ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

"Fubuki, kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?" tanya Shuuya mengalihkan topik.

"Oh, aku hanya teringat sama Atsuya dulu," jawab Shirou.

"Hee, begitu ya!" celetuk Mamoru. "Oh, karena kau ingatkan, aku jadi ingat! Dari dulu aku penasaran bagaimana masa kecilmu dengan Atsuya dulu! Mm… Eh, kamu nggak keberatan buat cerita ke kami? Ah! Kalau nggak mau, nggak apa-apa, kok!"

Shirou tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa… Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali!"

"Wah, kelihatannya bakal seru!" seru Toramaru. "Kata Goenji-san, Atsuya-san itu adik kembarnya Fubuki-san, kan?"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Fubuki-san tadi?" tanya Tachimukai.

"Iya," jawab Shirou. "Semuanya berawal saat…"

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX**

**Flashback**

Atsuya memasang wajah muram ke cermin dihadapannya. Dia mendekatkan wajah sesekali lalu menjauhinya lagi dengan alis berkerut. Seperti seseorang yang lagi jerawatan diwajah. Shirou tak sengaja melihat tingkah adik kembarnya itu. "Kenapa, Atsuya?"

"Hmm… Kenapa mataku bulat ya?" ucap Atsuya.

"Hah? Bulat gimana?"

"Itu, kalau _Aniki_ 'kan matanya agak sinis…"

"Hmm… Kenapa ya? Entahlah, itu 'kan memang dari sananya. Sudah, deh, ayo gantian wastafelnya! Aku juga mau cuci muka trus gosok gigi!"

Atsuya kembali cemberut ke arah cermin. "Bulu mataku juga panjang."

"Hei, bukan kau saja, aku juga!"

"Iya! Tapi, rambutku warnanya _pink_!"

Shirou mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kenapa kalau _pink_?"

"_Pink_ 'kan warnanya anak cewek! Aku nggak terima!"

"Atsuya, itu sudah takdir! Udah, deh, terima aja! Ayo, cepet gantian wastafelnya!"

Dengan santainya Atsuya ngacangin Shirou (Atsuya, kau bukan adik yang baik…). "Huuh… Kalau begini namanya aku nggak bakal kelihatan seram! Mana mungkin aku bisa menguasai dunia dengan rupa begini! Nggak seram sama sekali!"

Shirou _sweatdrop_ dan karena saking kagetnya sampai nyaris mau ngejatuhin mug favoritnya. _'Menguasai dunia? Atsuya… cita-citamu itu… MENGUASAI DUNIA? SUMPEH, LOE?'_ batin Shirou _horror_. _'Eh, tunggu… Atsuya… Ja-jangan-jangan… __**JANGAN-JANGAN DAJJAL ITU ELO? OMG!**__'_ Sebagai kakak yang jauh harus lebih dewasa dan lebih berwibawa dari adiknya, Shirou menenangkan dirinya. Dibuangnya hasrat untuk menenggelamkan Atsuya ke lubang kloset (?) karena menyangkanya sebagai perwujudan Dajjal. "Atsuya, tenanglah… Walau begitu kamu tetap seram, kok… Tatapanmu 'kan galak gitu… Lagian rambutmu itu nggak _pink_ banget! Kayaknya _pastel_, deh!"

Atsuya makin cemberut.

"Atsuya… Lagian kamu itu keliatan imut. Harusnya senang, dong! Kan jadi bisa manja-manja…"

**"AKU NGGAK IMUT!"**

"Hah? Menurutku imut, kok."

**"ENGGAK! AKU NGGAK IMUT!"**

"Imut."

"Nggak!"

**"IMUT."**

** "NGGAK!"**

**"IMUUUUUT!"**

** "ENGGAAAAAAAK!"**

"Atsuya! Shirou! Ada apa, sih, berisik-berisik?" teriak ibu mereka. Atsuya dan Shirou langsung bungkam.

"Gara-gara _Aniki_, nih!" gerutu Atsuya.

"Eh, beneran imut, lho…" kata Shirou. "Ehehe, kamu 'kan adikku yang imut, Atsuya-_**chan**_…" Shirou mengelus kepala adiknya.

Muka Atsuya merah padam dan langsung menepis tangan Shirou. **"NGGAK! NGGAK! NGGAK! AKU NGGAK IMUT!"** Atsuya mengambil gunting. "Huh, aku mau potong bulu mataku! Setidaknya kalau bulu mataku pendek, aku bakal kelihatan lebih keren."

**"NGGAK BOLEH! NGGAK BOLEH DIPOTONG!"** Shirou langsung merebut gunting dari tangan Atsuya. "Lagipula ntar juga bakal tumbuh lagi, kan! Percuma!"

"Dipotong lagi juga apa susahnya? Sini guntingnya!"

"Nggak, nggak bakal kukasih!"

**"**_**ANIKI**_**! SINI GUNTINGNYA!"**

**"NGGAK AKAN KUKASIH!"**

** "SINI!"**

** "NGGAK!"**

** "ATSUYA! SHIROU! BERISIK!"**

Pagi itu berakhir dengan Atsuya dan Shirou diceramahi panjang lebar oleh ibu mereka… Tapi, usaha Atsuya untuk mengubah penampilannya jadi lebih _macho_, tidak putus sampai disitu…

**Seminggu kemudian…**

Atsuya nampak sedang membaca majalah olahraga di kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar Shirou. Begitu selesai, Atsuya menutup majalahnya dan melemparnya ke atas meja. "Oh ya, mumpung nggak ada _Aniki_ pengganggu itu! Hah! Akhirnya tiba juga saat seperti ini!"

Yup, saat itu Shirou sedang disuruh ibu mereka berbelanja. Dan sebagai 'adik yang baik' Atsuya tentu melanggar larangan kakaknya. Atsuya membuka laci meja belajar yang biasa dipakai untuk menyimpan peralatan sejenis gunting dan jangka. "Ng? Kok, guntingku nggak ada? Perasaan kemarin kusimpan disini… Hmm…"

Atsuya mengacak-acak sebentar lacinya. "Ya sudah, aku pakai gunting lain… Mungkin dilaci _Aniki_ ada…" Kini Atsuya mengacak-acak laci Shirou. "Aneh, kok, nggak ada juga… Ah, coba kucari di laci lemari yang ada di ruang tengah. Ibu dan ayah 'kan naruh gunting disana."

Cepat-cepat Atsuya ke ruang tengah. Di geledahnya semua laci lemari. Karena tidak menemukan satu pun gunting, Atsuya segera ke dapur. Tidak ada juga. "Eh… Tunggu… Kok, nggak ada semua? Mana guntingnya?"

"Ufufufu, seluruh gunting sudah kuamankan!"

Atsuya menoleh. **"ANIKI! JADI, ANIKI YA?"**

"Fuh, aku sudah menduga bakal begini jadinya! Jadi, sebelumnya kuamankan seluruh gunting! **Ufufufufufu!**"

"Sial!"

"Sudahlah, Atsuya-chan~ Terima aja takdirmu~" ucap Shirou sambil berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Atsuya yang sangat semangat meneriakkan umpatan-umpatan dan merapalkan kutukan _voodoo_ ke kakaknya 'tersayang'.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya…<strong>

"Shirou! Atsuya!" panggil ibu si kembar itu. Atsuya dan Shirou langsung muncul dan mendekati ibu mereka.

"Ada apa, _Okaa-san_?" tanya Shirou.

"Tolong kalian belanja di minimarket yang biasa… Belanjaannya agak banyak, jadi kalian pergi berdua," terang ibu sebelum Atsuya mengangkat tangan untuk menanyakan mengapa dirinya harus ikutan juga. "Nah, ini uangnya. Kalau ada sisa, boleh kalian pakai."

"Hai!" jawab duo itu. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju minimarket yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah. Sesampai di mini market, mereka masing-masing mengambil satu keranjang. Shirou merobek catatan belanjaan ibu mereka jadi dua. Salah satu bagiannya diberikan ke Atsuya. "Nih, Atsuya. Kamu ke bagian peralatan mandi dan sabun disana. Biar aku yang ke bagian bahan makanan. Kamu 'kan nggak bisa bedain mana sayur dan buah yang bagus," kata Shirou. "Kamu juga nggak teliti bedain mana yang kadaluwarsanya masih lama atau enggak."

Ya, Shirou ingat waktu dia meminta Atsuya untuk mengambilkannya onigiri. Untung, benar-benar untung… Shirou melihat tanggal kadaluwarsanya sebelum memakan onigiri itu! Coba kalau dia orang yang asal makan gitu aja! Orang onigiri itu ternyata udah kadaluwarsa sebulan yang lalu! Gyaaaaaaa! Apa jadinya kalau tu onigiri beneran dimakan Shirou? Ntar jadinya bukan _game_ Inazuma Eleven versi _Blizzard_! Tapi, jadi Inazuma Eleven versi _Thriller_ karena peran Shirou diganti sama Atsuya! (**WTF?**)

"Iya, iya… Mana!" ucap Atsuya. Setelah itu dia menuju ke bagian peralatan mandi dan sejenisnya. "Hmm… Sikat gigi… Pasta gigi… Shampoo… Eh…" Mata Atsuya terhenti di rak yang terisi penuh berbagai cat/semir rambut. _'Cat rambut? Kalau rambutku hitam keren juga kali ya?' _batin Atsuya sambil mengambil sebotol pewarna rambut. Dilihat-lihat dan dibanding-bandingkan satu sama lain. _'Eh… Warna merah… Wah, keren, nih! Hitam apa merah ya? Merah macho… Hitam cool dan keren… Merah aja kali ya? Kan nggak beda-beda amat sama warna rambut asliku.'_

Atsuya mengambil sebotol cat rambut warna merah. Disembunyikannya botol itu dibawah barang-barang yang lain. Buru-buru dia mencari benda-benda pesanan ibunya yang lain. "Tisu toilet 2 gulung… Tusuk gigi…"

"Hei, Atsuya! Udah selesai?" panggil Shirou yang sudah selesai memasukkan seluruh barang pesanan ibunya di bagian bahan makanan. "Oya, tadi ada buah kesukaanmu, lho! Bagus-bagus buahnya, jadi aku ambilkan."

"Arigatou, Aniki! Ini juga tinggal sedikit. Tinggal susu bubuk yang di rak atas!"

"Kalau gitu, taruh keranjangmu itu dibawah. Biar lebih mudah menjangkaunya."

"Iya, iya! Berisik!"

Atsuya meletakkan keranjangnya. Dia berjinjit untuk mengambil susu. Tanpa diketahui Atsuya, Shirou memeriksa barang dikeranjangnya. Dicek apakah ada yang belum diambil. Mana sudi dia harus balik lagi ke minimarket hanya untuk membeli sebuah barang yang lupa dibeli? Nggak efisien waktu banget! Wajahnya langsung keruh saat melihat ada cat rambut. **"Atsuya…"**

"Hah?" Atsuya menoleh kebelakang. _'Oh, s**t…'_ umpatnya saat melihat Shirou sudah memegang botol cat rambut yang dia ambil tadi. "I-itu…"

**"ATSUYA! HIIH!"** Shirou langsung melempar botol cat rambut itu ke raknya. Ajaibnya, lemparannya itu tepat sasaran. Wow, Shirou… Kau lebih baik jadi _pitcher_ aja, deh… Atau _quarterback_-nya American Football… Eh, tapi dengan tinggi badan segitu… Jadi, _quarterback_ kayaknya susah… (_author_ kena _Ice Ground_-nya Shirou)

"Tu-tunggu dulu…!"

**"AYO, PULANG!"**

"Ta-tapi!"

**"AYOOOOOOOO!"**

** "GYAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN, ANIKI!"**

**Seminggu kemudian…**

_'Ufufufu… Sempurna! Rencanaku kali ini pasti sempurna!'_ batin Atsuya hari itu. _'Hari ini Aniki ada janji sama guru buat bimbingan… Trus, guru itu adalah guru yang paling galak dan paling on time di sekolah! Pasti Aniki nggak bisa kabur barang sedetik pun! Fuh! Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mengubah warna dan bentuk rambutku hari ini! Kekekekeke!'_ Atsuya mulai ketawa kayak Hiruma Youichi, tokoh idolanya dari anime/manga Eyeshield 21.

Atsuya dengan riang gembira keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya. Dia langsung menuju sebuah salon dekat sekolah. Begitu merasa situasi aman, dia masuk ke salon itu. "Selamat datang! Silakan duduk disini," ucap seorang karyawan disana. "Mohon tunggu sebentar, Dik! Kamu baca-baca dulu saja sambil menunggu giliran."

Atsuya mengangguk lalu mengambil sebuah majalah sepak bola. Dia pun serius membaca majalah itu, apalagi artikelnya ada tentang tim jagoannya. Saking asyiknya, dia nggak sadar kalau dibelakang sudah ada seseorang. "Maaf membuat menunggu. Mau diapakan rambutnya, **ATSUYA-CHAN**?"

"Tolong dipotong lalu dicat… Eh?" Atsuya tersadar. _'Hah? Kok, mbaknya tahu namaku?'_ Keringat dingin mengucur. _'Ma-masa, sih…?'_ Atsuya menurunkan sedikit majalah itu agar bisa melihat siapa orang dibelakangnya lewat cermin dihadapannya. _'Semoga bukan… Semoga bukan… Semoga…!'_

Akhirnya majalah sepak bola yang dipegang Atsuya sudah turun dari pandangan matanya. Kini Atsuya bisa melihat cermin dihadapannya.

Atsuya langsung mules.

Pengin rasanya menonjok cermin itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Memang itu hanya pantulan bayangan, tapi, setidaknya dia tidak harus melihat senyuman menyebalkan orang itu.

Pada akhirnya, Atsuya hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati untuk menjaga _image_ sangarnya (?)…

'_**KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ANIKI! ITU BENERAN ANIKI!**__'_

Sedang orang dibelakang Atsuya itu hanya terus tersenyum manis dengan latar belakang _horror_.

**"Atsuya-chan mulai nakal rupanya? Hmm?"**

"A-aah… Konnichi wa… A-Aniki… Ehehe…"

**"Ufufufu… Konnichi wa juga, sayangku, kasihku, adikku… Tapi, tolong jangan alihkan pembicaraan ini."**

"Ahaha…" Atsuya kini mati gaya. _'S**t! Tapi, Aniki, kok, bisa disini, sih?'_

"Oh, tadi Kotaro-sensei cuma ku **TENDANG** sampai pingsan! Ufufufu!"

"Hah?" _'Double s**t! Sinting ni orang! Berani nendang orang galak kayak gitu? Eh, tapi, kok, Aniki tahu kalau aku lagi penasaran sama itu?'_

"Kita saudara kembar, jadi aku tahu apa yang lagi elo pikirin, Atsuya-chan!" goda Shirou. "Lagipula Kotaro-sensei sudah kucuci otaknya, nggak bakal ingat kalau tadi dia kutendang sampai pingsan. Ayo pulang!"

"Ha-haiiii…"

Atsuya hanya bisa pasrah saat diseret pulang oleh kakaknya …

* * *

><p>Kemudian, hari demi hari tetap berlanjut dengan riang gembira. Ya, tentu dengan diiringi 'cakaran penuh cinta', saling tipu-menipu, kejar-mengejar, penyeludupan gunting, dan pengintaian ketat. Juga tak lupa, bumbu penyedap berupa kata-kata yang 'oh-sangat-sopan-sekali' dari kedua belah pihak. Untungnya sampai saat ini, Shirou merupakan pemenangnya bongkar-membongkar rencana Atsuya. Entah mengapa… Ada kemungkinan bahwa Shirou memasang alat penyadap dan pelacak di tubuh Atsuya. Namun, Atsuya sangat yakin kalau di bajunya nggak pernah ada yang aneh. Satu-satunya kemungkinan, Shirou memasang CCTV diseluruh tempat. Tapi, kayaknya nggak mungkin. Atsuya merinding ngebayangin ada CCTV diseluruh tempat.<p>

_'Kok, bisa, sih, Aniki tahu seluruh rencanaku? Tanpa CCTV pula! Kan, nggak mungkin Aniki kuat buat beli CCTV! Wong kemarin aja Aniki ngutang uang ke aku buat beli es cendol 1001 rasa 5 mangkok (?)!'_ batin Atsuya. Atsuya langsung menepuk dahinya. _'Hah! Jadi, ingat! Cih, ntar duitnya kutagih, ah! Uang terakhirku itu!'_

Atsuya kembali serius berpikir. Lantas dia teringat sebuah buku yang dulu pernah dia baca. Buku tentang anak kembar kalau tak salah, judulnya '1001 Kegajean Anak Kembar'… Ups, maaf, salah… Yang itu, sih, buku karangan _author_ (sejak kapan?). Maksudnya '1001 Keajaiban Anak Kembar'. _'Katanya tiap anak yang terlahir kembar itu memiliki sebuah hubungan secara spiritual yang sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, mereka bisa mengetahui keadaan satu sama lain juga saling mengetahui pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan ada kejadian yang begitu salah satu meninggal, yang satunya ikut menyusul beberapa hari sesudahnya… Anjrit gila! Masa, sih? __**Berarti Aniki bisa baca pikiranku beneran? **__Eh, tapi, katanya saling mengetahui 'kan? Kan, aku nggak pernah tahu pikiran Aniki? Heh? Apa yang salah, nich?'_

Kesimpulan yang ditarik Atsuya.

_Aniki_nya punya indera keenam (?).

Atsuya, sepertinya ada beberapa skrup diotakmu yang lepas, deh…

_'Huuh… Kalau benar begitu, sih… Sampai kapan pun mungkin aku nggak bakal bisa ganti model rambut!'_ keluh Atsuya. Langkah Atsuya terhenti saat mendengar suara anikinya yang kelihatannya sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya.

"Atsuya melakukannya?"

"Iya, Okaa-san…"

Atsuya langsung merapat ke dinding. _'Ngomongin aku ya? Jangan-jangan Aniki melaporkan soal vas bunga yang pecah karena kemarin kutendang terus kulem lagi itu? Huwaaaaaa! Mampuslah aku! Bisa dipotong lagi, nih, uang jajanku!'_

"Okaa-san… Bisa mengerti perasaan anak itu…" ucap sang ibu. "Memang diantara keluarga kita ini, hanya Atsuya yang berbeda… Dia tidak mewarisi warna rambut seperti Otou-san maupun Okaa-san."

"Dari dulu aku ingin tahu, Atsuya mewarisi rambut siapa?"

"Mungkin kakek dan pamanmu…"

"Eh? Kami punya paman?"

"Iya, adik Okaa-san… Namun, umurnya tidak panjang. Dikeluarga Okaa-san dulu, yang paling mencolok bedanya ya pamanmu. Soal rambut memang kakekmu dan pamanmu sama-sama mencolok… Pamanmu sangat berbeda. Bukan hanya mencolok, sikapnya yang berontak dan penuh percaya diri itu sangat berbeda dari sikap Okaa-san dan kakek-nenekmu yang tenang ini…" Ibu menghela nafas. "Tapi, itulah yang membuatnya sangat menarik. Walau terkesan kasar dan bandel, sebenarnya dia sangat penyayang walau tak ketara."

Shirou makin tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh. "Lalu? Bagaimana paman bisa meninggal?"

"Dia meninggal karena… melindungi Okaa-san."

**"?"**

"Kejadiannya berlangsung cepat… Saat itu, Okaa-san sedang bermain dengan kucing. Tiba-tiba saja kucing itu melompat melewati pembatas jalan dan Okaa-san kejar. Namun, dari arah depan melesatlah mobil. Pamanmu mendorong Okaa-san. Sebenarnya kami berdua bisa selamat… Jadi, Okaa-san kaget sekali saat menyaksikan pamanmu itu tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendorong Okaa-san."

"Mengapa paman berhenti?"

"Okaa-san juga heran… Namun, saat melihatnya yang bersimbah darah meringkuk sambil memeluk kucing itu… Okaa-san menduga… Pamanmu berhenti karena tidak ingin kucing itu ditabrak…" Wanita keluarga Fubuki itu tersenyum getir. "Dasar, sok… Menyebalkan sekali melihat sosoknya yang tersenyum ke arah Okaa-san sesaat sebelum dia menghembuskan nafasnya… Tapi, mungkin itulah sisi baiknya…"

"Uwaah…" Shirou terpukau.

Ibu Fubuki Brothers itu (lho? Kok, jadi kayak Ouran High School Host Club? Hitachiin Brothers?) tersenyum lembut. "Saat kalian masih kecil, Okaa-san sangat kaget melihat fisik Atsuya yang begitu mirip pamanmu itu. Berambut mencuat tinggi dengan senyuman yang begitu percaya diri. Dia terkesan seperti setan kecil yang menggemaskan. Begitu berhasrat ingin memarahinya, rasa marah itu langsung hilang begitu melihat senyumannya yang begitu lebar itu…"

"Benar juga…" ucap Shirou. "Selama ini aku juga tidak bisa benar-benar marah dengan Atsuya. Mungkin benar kata Okaa-san…"

"Kakak lahir duluan untuk melindungi adiknya, namun dulu Okaa-san sudah gagal… Tapi, kalau Shirou, Okaa-san yakin kamu pasti bisa. Berusahalah agar tidak memalukan seperti Okaa-san. Jaga Atsuya ya? _Troublemaker_ favorit kita itu."

"Umph! Pasti! Karena dia 'kan rumah ini ramai?"

"Lalu soal mencat rambut itu… Hmm, Okaa-san, sih, tidak masalah… Asal dia tetap tersenyum dan tetap mau jadi _troublemaker_ kita."

Shirou mengangguk mengerti. "Oooh… Kalau begitu nanti aku kasih tau, Atsu-"

"Nggak… Aku sudah nggak mau mengganti model rambut lagi, kok!"

Ibu dan Shirou menatap ke arah pintu. Disana sudah berdiri sosok yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan. "Atsuya!" seru Shirou kaget saat tiba-tiba Atsuya menubruknya. "Lho? Atsuya? Eh? Hei! Ke-kenapa?" Shirou panik saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menetes ke tangannya.

"Maaf… Maaf, Aniki! Okaa-san! Hiks, hiks…!"

Ibu dua anak kembar itu membungkuk lalu mendekap Atsuya yang menangis sesegukan itu. "Sudah, nggak apa-apa, Atsuya…" Disekanya air mata yang membasahi pipi si bungsu dari anak kembar tersebut. "Nanti kamu jadi imut, lho, kalau nangis…"

"Ummmh…! Aku nggak imut… Hiks, hiks…"

Shirou tertawa kecil. "Iya, Atsuya itu adikku yang manis dan imut! Pas cemberut pun imut, deh!"

Ibu ikut tertawa. "Hmmph… Kalau kamu nangis, nanti jadi OOC (Out of Character), dong. Ahahaha… Wah, sudah tidur dia rupanya…"

"Tambah imut! Ehehehe," komentar Shirou melihat Atsuya yang kini tertidur sambil memeluk ibunya. Wajah striker mungil itu begitu polos dan tanpa dosa… Ya, wajah yang bikin _author_ jerit-jerit gaje.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong tadi, kok, Okaa-san lihat lem kita habis secara tiba-tiba? Padahal kemarin Okaa-san baru beli…"

"Ah… Itu, sih, Atsuya… Kemarin dia mecahin vasnya Okaa-san, ehehehe…"

Mata Ibu membulat. "Hah? Jangan-jangan vas yang berharga 8 juta yennya Okaa-san? (Hei! Ini 'kan bukan Ouran High School Host Club?) Hmmm… Dasar, setan kecil ini…"

**Flashback : End**

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX**

"Yah… Tapi, aku termasuk gagal… Aku nggak bisa melindungi Atsuya. Seperti Okaa-san, aku juga malah diselamatkan Atsuya." Shirou tersenyum. Dia ingat terakhir kali dia melihat adiknya itu. Sesaat sebelum mobil keluarga Fubuki terkena longsoran salju, Shirou bisa merasakannya. Ya, Atsuya mendorong Shirou sekuat tenaga agar anikinya itu bisa keluar dari mobil dan selamat… Shirou teringat ucapan Atsuya sebelum mobil tertimbun.

_'Hei, jangan jadi anak cengeng ya… Aniki…'_

"Dasar, Atsuya itu…" gumam Shirou.

Semuanya terpukau mendengar cerita Shirou.

**"Huwaaaaaaaa! Mengharukan banget, Fubuki!"** kata, oh bukan, jerit Mamoru air mata berlelehan dan ingus yang tak terkendali. Dilapnya ingus pakai mantelnya Kidou.

"Heh! Jangan ngelap ingus pake mantelku! Jijik, tahu, nggak? Kalau aku kena virusmu gimana?" protes Kidou galak.

**"Huweeeeeeee! Gouenji! Kidou jahaaat! Aku dimarahiiii!"** rengek Mamoru kayak anak kecil sambil meluk Shuuya yang ada disampingnya. Shuuya, yang baru saja selesai menenangkan Toramaru yang juga nangis terharu bareng Kabeyama dan para manajer, terpaksa beralih untuk memperhatikan Mamoru.

"Iya, iya. Sudah, nggak apa-apa, kok… Cup, cup…" kata Shuuya sambil balas memeluk dan mengelus kepala Mamoru. Disekanya air mata juga ingusnya dengan tisu. Melihat gerakannya yang telaten dan tanpa jijik itu, kelihatannya Shuuya sudah pandai dalam asuh-mengasuh orang gara-gara sering mengasuh adiknya.

"Ternyata kapten itu orangnya cengeng… Ushishishi!" goda Kogure.

"Wah, ternyata orang seperti apapun pasti punya sisi baik ya?" kata Tachimukai.

Shirou tersenyum. "Yup! Pasti!"

Semua anggota Inazuma Japan itu tersenyum setuju.

"Sudah, ah, nangis-nangisnya… Makan siang, yuk!" ajak Tsunami yang kelaparan.

**"Ayooooooo!"**

**Xx****INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX**

* * *

><p><strong>= <span>THE END<span> =**

* * *

><p><strong>Xx<strong>**INAZUMA-ELEVEN****xX**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ahahaha… Gaje, nggak? Aku bingung banget bikin endingnya… Ehehehe! Apa lagi aku ngetiknya ini pas begadang di malam Jum'at kliwon sambil ditemani film 'Hollow Man' dan 'Hollow Man 2'… Ehehehe, nyeremin nggak, tuh?"

Hi-chan : "Heeee?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya? _Flame_ juga tidak masalah! Saya udah biasa kena panas! (?)"


End file.
